Lemmy's Land Interviews
by danie345
Summary: This fanfic contains some of my favorite interviews from Lemmy's Land.
1. Interview 1

**Notes** : Before we begin, let me just say that Lemmy's Land was one of my favorite Mario fansites to visit. Nowadays I can't access the interviews. I try to go there but I am met with a page that just says "Access Denied.". A few years later I used Wayback Machine to access the interviews page on the now-defunct site.

So here's what I'm gonna do: bring back some of my favorite interview entries.

* * *

 _ **WENDLISS interviews YOOB**_

By Bob's Revenge

* * *

 **Wendliss** : Hello there! Today, I interview mutated dino Yoob!

 _(All the Yoshis run away. They all run into a wall since they aren't paying attention. Then Yoob eats them.)_

 **Wendliss** : First question! Where do you live?

 **Yoob** : Inside a volcano.

 **Mario** : Why in the world do you have a bath in your belly?

 **Yoob** : I like hygiene.

 **Mario** : ...

 **Bowser** : Why don't you eat koopas? It's an honor to eat them!

 **Yoob** : You look tasty...

 _GULP! SWALLOW!_

 **Yoob** : I've gotten over my fear of having a tummy-ache when I eat a koopa.

 **Wendliss** : What does your diet consist of?

 **Yoob** : Everything and anything!

 **Mario** : How did Sunnycide get in your belly?

 **Yoob** : It's a shroob virus.

 _PLOP!_

 **Bowser** : Why do you have boulders in your tummy?

 **Yoob** : The RC Shroobers in my belly insisted that the boulders be placed in my belly.

 **Bowser** : And how dare you eat me?!

 **Yoob** : You were so tasty, I'll have to do that AGAIN!

 **All** : O_O

 _GULP!_ _SWALLOW!_

 **Wendliss** : Okay... Let's just do audience questions before I get sick. Seat 977.

 **Goomba** : Do you like to eat Goombas?

 **Yoob** : THIS ENTIRE STUDIO IS DINNER! SWEET!

 _(Yoob eats everyone.)_

 **Yoob** : Now I'll eat the building!

 _(Thwomps fall on Yoob when he eats the ceiling. Everyone exits out of... I don't need to go there.)_

 **Wendliss** : Ouch. Remind me not to interview Yoshi.

 **Mario** : Too late. Your next Interview is with Yoshi.

 **Wendliss** : END TRANSMISSION!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these entries. They belong to their respective owners. Mario is owned by Nintendo.


	2. Interview 2

_**BIRIBIRI X interviews BONETAIL**_

By Biribiri X

* * *

 _(A Lakitu hovers over the pipe leading into the pit of 100 trials.)_

 **Lakitu** : Oh man, I'm supposed to go in there?! Biribiri X must've been crazy to go in there! But he said he beat it, so it should be easy to get to the bottom...

 _(Lakitu takes a deep breath.)_

 **Lakitu** : Here goes nothing! BANZAI!

 _(The Lakitu flies down the pipe and all the other pipes as fast as he can with his eyes closed. After an hour, he makes it to the bottom where the audience is seated. The curtain on the stage is closed.)_

 **Beldam** : Where is Biribiri X?!

 **Marilyn** : Guh!

 **Vivian** : Please don't be angry, sis! I'm sure he'll be here any minute so please calm down!

 **Beldam** : Shut up or I'll make you watch PBS again!

 **Vivian** : *sniffle* I'm sorry...

 _(The curtain rises on Biribiri X, who is sitting in a recliner playing his bass guitar and singing off-key.)_

 **Biribiri X** : Going down! Party time! My friends are gonna be there too! I'm on the highway to-

 _(Biribiri X looks to up and sees the audience staring at him with blank eyes.)_

 **Biribiri X** : _*blush*_ Oops! Sorry! I forgot about the Interview!

 _(Biribiri X puts his guitar down but looks glum all of a sudden.)_

 **Wario** : Why the long face? Did the CFG come after you again?

 **Biribiri X** : Nope... this is... my...

 _(The audience leans forward in their seats.)_

 **Biribiri X** : _(bursting into tears)_ MY FINAL SUBMISSION! I'M LEAVING AFTER THIS!

 _(The audience cheers. Biribiri X sighs and wipes his eyes with his arm.)_

 **Biribiri** X: Anyway, let's get on with it. Today I'm interviewing Bonetail!

 _(All is silent and then out of the darkness a giant skeleton-ized dragon creeps out and stands before them all. The audience screams and rushes towards the exit doors but they have mysteriously disappeared.)_

 **Luigi** : I'm so scared I think I'm going to-

 _(Luigi looks down and sees the ground beneath him is wet.)_

 **Luigi** : Oops!

 **Biribiri X** : You're not going to get away from this! Now sit down!

 _(The audience sits down in their chairs but they are all trembling.)_

 **Biribiri X** : So Bonetail, tell us a bit about yourself.

Bonetail: AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _(Bonetail's chilling howl makes half the audience faint.)_

 **Biribiri X** : Speak English, man!

 **Bonetail** : AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Biribiri X** : _*sniffle*_ Figures my last Interview is with a guy who can't talk!

 _(Biribiri X begins to cry rather loudly.)_

 **Bonetail** : Aw c'mon, don't cry! It was just a joke!

 _(Biribiri X stops crying and looks amazed.)_

 **Biribiri X** : You can... talk?

 **Bonetail** : Yeah, the howling bit is just something those sticklers at Nintendo programmed me to do. I can actually speak perfect English. Now what would you like to know?

 **Biribiri X** : Well, have you always been a skeleton?

 **Bonetail** : No, just as I haven't always been known as Bonetail. I was originally known as Doomtail, for my high HP and attack power.

 **Biribiri X** : Explain.

 **Bonetail** : Back when I was known as Doomtail, the Mushroom Kingdom was still young. I was a legendary dragon, ruling over a mountain like the dragons in medieval stories of old. Two other mountains were also ruled over by my siblings, Hooktail and Gloomtail. Many came to challenge us, me the most of all, but all who came after us met with a rather unpleasant end. Then one day that all changed.

 **Biribiri X** : Let me guess, you were defeated.

 **Bonetail** : Almost defeated. We were confronted by warriors from the Star Road who had been sent to defeat us. You see, it turns out the people of the Mushroom Kingdom lived in fear of us and they constantly wished for a savior. That day, their wish came true. The warriors were all powerful fighters, all coming for one purpose: to defeat us and drive us away.

 **Biribiri X** : And they won?

 **Bonetail** : Almost. Me and my siblings were all soundly defeated by them, but I was the only one to be seriously damaged. I was reduced to a skeleton and Gloomtail and Hooktail were driven off. Realizing we had met our match, we fled the Mushroom Kingdom mountains.

 **Biribiri X** : And where did you go?

 **Bonetail** : We fled to the wastelands of the Koopahari desert, living off whatever we could. For eons, we lived like that, and then, when Grodus came into the picture, it changed.

 **Biribiri X** : How did Grodus help you?

 **Bonetail** : We were quite weak by then, and near death. Grodus used his magic to restore our power and our life and took us into his care. He gave us the powers we now have and made us guard a different zone. Hooktail took Hooktail castle, and Gloomtail took the Palace of Shadow. He had a different job for me.

 **Biribiri X** : And that was?

 **Bonetail** : Why, to guard the Pit of One Hundred Trials. You see, my powers were too great to use on the surface of the world, so he sent me into the depths of Rogueport so I wouldn't destroy everything in sight. It would also keep the Mushroom Kingdom in check.

 **Biribiri X** : What do you mean "in check"?

 **Bonetail** : Simple. Many powerful fighters journey to the Pit of One Hundred Trials to test their limits. If they make it to the bottom, they face me. And if they beat me, which they have not, they would be too powerful. And if they were too powerful, Mario might have tried to recruit them to his side. That would be bad for Grodus and the X-Naut organization. So I guard the deepest level to ensure that nobody makes it out alive.

 **Biribiri X** : But someone DID make it out alive. Mario.

 **Bonetail** : It is true he did defeat me in battle, but he did not destroy me. He only knocked me out. He is the first, and hopefully the last, to conquer the Pit of One Hundred Trials.

 **Biribiri X** : So how do you survive in the deepest area of the Pit? What do you eat?

 **Bonetail** : I don't need to eat. I'm a skeleton. I'm not like my siblings.

 **Biribiri X** : So do you enjoy living the way you do?

 **Bonetail** : It's boring at times, but no matter how many people disappear down here, they keep coming, so it's not all that bad.

 **Biribiri X** : Do you enjoy having siblings?

 **Bonetail** : I'd have to say I prefer Gloomtail to Hooktail. Hooktail gets sick when she hears the sound of crickets, whereas Gloomtail can function on his own. Furthermore, he is capable of the legendary megabreath attack, which very few dragons have mastered.

 **Biribiri X** : How old are you?

 **Bonetail** : One thousand five hundred and fifty-two years old.

 **Biribiri X** : That's a lot.

 **Bonetail** : Indeed it is.

 **Biribiri X** : What do you think of the other evildoers, Bowser and the Koopas?

 **Bonetail** : I definitely prefer working with Grodus. Bowser is too much of a loudmouth.

 **Bowser** : Loudmouth is it?! I oughta-

 _(Bonetail breathes blue fire breath out of his mouth and freezes Bowser in ice. He also accidentally freezes some of the audience.)_

 **Biribiri X** : Oh man...

 _(Biribiri X smashes the ice with his guitar, freeing the audience, and then comes to Bowser.)_

 **Biribiri X** : I'll get you out in a jiffy!

 _(Biribiri X whacks the ice with his guitar but ends up shattering more than the ice. Rather than go into description on this, let's just say Bowser will be in the hospital for a bit.)_

 **Biribiri X** : ... I'm just gonna go back onstage...

 _(Biribiri X does so.)_

 **Bonetail** : Nice work. Any other questions?

 **Biribiri X** : Yeah. If you guard the Pit of One Hundred Trials, does that mean you rule over the other enemies inside the Pit?

 **Bonetail** : Not necessarily. Some of them think of me as their leader, while others go their own ways. Either way, I don't really care, just as long as I can get on with my life.

 _(Biribiri X looks at the ground glumly.)_

 **Biribiri X** : And that... is my final piece of work... See you later, Plit...

 _(Tenko busts down the wall and enters the studio, holding an electric guitar.)_

 **Biribiri X** : Hey, long time no see!

 **Tenko** : SHUT UP! YOU THINK I FORGOT WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!

 **Biribiri X** : _*sigh*_ I fired you because I couldn't pay you anymore. Is it my fault Lemmy is a cheapskate?!

 _(Tenko flies into the air and glares.)_

 **Tenko** : SHUT UP! YOU'RE MINE!

 **Biribiri X** : _*sigh*_ Very well then.

 _(The two of them charge into the air and swing their guitars at each other, creating a massive explosion destroying the room and ten floors above. When the flames die down, Biribiri X and Tenko can be seen fighting in midair with their guitars, each blow creating explosion after explosion. The audience is watching from below and they actually look interested this time.)_

 **Axem Red** : _(eating popcorn and a Pepsi)_ Finally he gives us something worthwhile!

 **Axem Yellow** : Give me some of your popcorn!

 **Axem Red** : Shut up and chew on your tongue!

 _(The audience cheers as the fight continues.)_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these entries. They belong to their respective owners. Mario is owned by Nintendo.


	3. Interview 3

_**LEMMY interviews BOSHI**_

By Dave Phaneuf

* * *

 **Lemmy** : Hi everyone! Time for another one of my Interviews. The interviewee is Boshi. Hi Boshi!

 **Boshi** : Hi Lemmy.

 **Roy** : BOO!

 **Lemmy** : You're supposed to do that at the end of the Interview.

 **Roy** : Like I'm gonna listen to you. BOO!

 **Lemmy** : _*sigh*_ On with the questions.

 **Boshi** : Go Luigi!

 **Lemmy** : Huh?

 **Boshi** : Look in the back there.

 _(We see Mario and Luigi fighting at the back of the studio.)_

 **Mario** : I'm gonna hurt you for ruining my favorite pasta!

 **Luigi** : I'm gonna get you for always being the hero!

 **Mario** : AHHH!

 **Luigi** : AHHH!

 _(Mario and Luigi start fighting.)_

 **Mario** : I'm gonna get you!

 **Luigi** : Not if I get you first!

 **Lemmy** : Roy! Will you please dispose of them?

 **Roy** : No way! Three reasons, I don't want to get caught in the middle of it, I don't listen to you. and well... I just don't wanna. BOO!

 **Lemmy** : Um... King Dad?

 **Bowser** : I'll handle it.

 _(Bowser takes Mario and Luigi outside.)_

 **Lemmy** : Now Boshi.

 **Boshi** : Yes.

 **Lemmy** : On with the-

 **Bowser** : _(from outside)_ SHUT UP WILL YA?!

 _(We hear two big conks on the head from outside, then Bowser comes back in. We then hear a lot of moaning from outside.)_

 **Bowser** : That oughta slow 'em down for a month.

 _(Bowser takes his seat.)_

 **Lemmy** : Can I go on with the questions now?

 **Audience** : Yes.

 **Single Person in the Audience** : No.

 **Lemmy** : Whoever said no, I don't care.

 **Single Person in the Audience** : _*grumble*_

 **Lemmy** : Now Boshi, first question. What games are you in?

 **Boshi** : Super Mario RPG and... that's it.

 **Lemmy** : Would you like to be in another game?

 **Boshi** : Yeah! It would be fun if I were in the next Mario Kart game for GameCube.

 **Lemmy** : What about us?

 **Boshi** : Anyone would be great except Morton. Nintendo would have trouble thinking of a short statement for him to say whenever he has an accident.

 **Morton** : No they wouldn't!

 _(Morton get's hit by a Red Shell and goes flying.)_

 **Morton** : Ow! that hurts! Help! Whaaa! The pain! The...

 **Lemmy** : Riiight... How does it feel to be beaten by Yoshi in Super Mario RPG?

 **Boshi** : I STILL can't believe it.

 **Lemmy** : Neither can I. Questions from the audience. You two near the studio entrance.

 **Mario** : Can someone take me to the hospital?

 **Luigi** : Me too.

 **Lemmy** : Hold on!

 _(Lemmy calls the ambulance. They show up in a flash.)_

 **Doctor** : There's the patient!

 _(The doctor grabs Wario.)_

 **Wario** : Hey! Let me go! There's nothing wrong with me!

 **Doctor** : A purple nose is not normal. And we heard you have a gas problem.

 **Wario** : My nose is always purple, which is normal! AND I DON'T HAVE A GAS PROBLEM!

 **Doctor** : Don't worry. You'll be fine in no time!

 _(The doctor leaves with Wario.)_

 **Mario** : Hey!

 **Luigi** : What about us?!

 **Lemmy** : You look fine to me.

 **Mario and Luigi** : Riiight...

 **Mario** : Peach! A little help...

 **Peach** : Sure. I was getting bored anyway.

 _(Peach carries Mario away.)_

 **Luigi** : Can I have a hand Daisy?

 **Daisy** : Yeah. I'm getting sick of seeing Bowser stare at me.

 **Bowser** : Wait! Don't go!

 _(Daisy leaves with Luigi.)_

 **Bowser** : Aww...

 **Lemmy** : Next question. You in seat 22.

 **Dumb Goomba** : Why are you blue?

 **Boshi** : Man! What a dumb question! I was born this way!

 **Dumb Goomba** : My questions aren't dumb!

 **Boshi** : That's what you think!

 **Lemmy** : Next question. You in seat 54.

 **Roy** : BOO!

 **Lemmy** : I'll ignore that. Next question. You in seat 576.

 **Iggy** : Do other Yoshi's beat you?

 **Boshi** : Sometimes when I'm out of breath. But that is very rare.

 **Lemmy** : Next question. You in seat 66.

 **Roy** : BOO!

 **Lemmy** : _*sigh*_ Next question. You in seat 78.

 **Smithy** : Were you working for me in Mario RPG?

 **Boshi** : Not really. I was just an extra part of the game.

 **Smithy** : Aww...

 **Lemmy** : Next question. You in seat 100.

 **Roy** : BOO!

 **Lemmy** : Roy! Stop changing seats!

 **Roy** : NO! BOO!

 **Lemmy** : This is getting on my nerves. Next question. You in seat 11.

 **Toad** : What was nintendo thinking?! Putting you in a game.

 **Boshi** : I don't know. But I'm glad it was that.

 **Lemmy** : Next question. You in seat 911.

 **Roy** : BOO!

 **Lemmy** : That's it! Dave! You're the author! Make someone beat Roy up!

 **Dave Phaneuf** : No way! I'm not getting him mad at me like I did last time!

 **Lemmy** : Why not?!

 **Dave Phaneuf** : I got the beating of my life the last time I was in his Sports Hall!

 **Lemmy** : So?

 **Dave Phaneuf** : If you keep this up I'm gonna do something to you!

 **Lemmy** : Ok ok. No need to get nasty here.

 **Dave Phaneuf** : Did I say it was gonna be nasty?

 **Lemmy** : Uh... no.

 **Boshi** : Can we get this going? I'm gonna be late for a race!

 **Lemmy** : One more question. You in seat 56.

 **Ludwig** : Who's your race opponent?

 **Boshi** : Come to Yo'ster Isle and you'll find out.

 **Lemmy** : Well that's it. Let's end this with a bang.

 **Bob-omb in the audience** : Ok.

 **Lemmy** : NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WA-

 _BOOM!_

 _(Everyone is sent flying.)_

 **Lemmy** : _(while flying)_ END TRANSMISSION!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these entries. They belong to their respective owners. Mario is owned by Nintendo.


	4. Interview 4

_**KYONI interviews GLOOMTAIL**_

By Kyoni Yoshi

* * *

 **Kyoni** : 'Sup people?! Are you all ready for Kyoni's interview Show?!

 _(Cricket chirp.)_

 **Kyoni** : Tough crowd. Now, where are the Crazee Dayzees?

 **Lakijoe** : The Crazees Dayzees are being hospitalized. Unfortunate poodle accident, apparently.

 **Kyoni** : Well isn't that great?! Who am I supposed to interview now?

 **Lakijoe** : Don't worry, I got someone else.

 _(Loud stomping is heard. Gloomtail appears and tears off the roof.)_

 **Kyoni** : Ah! You invited over something that eats meat?!

 **Lakijoe** : Sure, why not?

 **Gloomtail** : Mmm... I haven't had a Yoshi in, well, ever!

 **Kyoni** : _*gulp*_

 **Gloomtail** : Can I lick you?

 **Kyoni** : I'm just going to pretend you didn't ask me that and get on with the Interview... So, why did you stay at the Palace of Shadow?

 **Gloomtail** : It's pretty obvious the Shadow Queen liked me better. Just look at me, I'm gorgeous!

 **Kyoni** : Yeah, well...

 **Gloomtail** : Say it!

 **Kyoni** : Um, you're beautiful?

 _(Gloomtail blushes.)_

 **Kyoni** : _(whispering to Lakijoe)_ Ok, this guy isn't scary, he's just plain weird.

 **Lakijoe** : I told you there was nothing to worry about!

 **Audience** : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 **Kyoni** : Ahh! You ate the audience?

 **Gloomtail** : Well sure. That's what dragons do, eat people.

 **Kyoni** : Uh... Ok, next question... Why didn't you eat the audience when Mario fought you?

 **Gloomtail** : I wasn't hungry back then. All I could think about was avenging my poor little sister. _*sniff*_

 **Kyoni** : There, there.

 _(Kyoni pats Gloomtail on the back.)_

 **Kyoni** : So, Mario didn't kill you, huh?

 **Gloomtail** : Nope. I just fell unconscious. If you went back to my room, my feet were still kicking.

 **Kyoni** : I see. So, where did you come from?

 **Gloomtail** : We were ordinary lizards at first, but the Shadow Queen turned us all big and strong. Now we also have big teeth to munch on people.

 **Kyoni** : Right... So, Gloomtail, do you care for the environment?

 **Gloomtail** : Not really. Look.

 _(Gloomtail eats a plant.)_

 **Kyoni** : Oh no! You ate Jim! You monster! Spit him out right now!

 **Gloomtail** : Make me.

 _(Kyoni brings out his fishing pole and fishes Jim out, along with the 400 hundred audience members he ate. Everyone's all smelly and covered with drool.)_

 **Kyoni** : Eew.

 _(Kyoni puts everyone in their corresponding seats and places Jim next to him.)_

 **Kyoni** : There, there. The ugly dragon isn't going to eat you again.

 **Gloomtail** : Ugly dragon?! UGLY DRAGON?!

 _(Gloomtail is enraged. His eyes turn a blazing red. Gloomtail then swallows Kyoni whole.)_

 **Kyoni** : Well, isn't this super?

 _(A Dry Bones is sitting next to Kyoni.)_

 **Kyoni** : Who are you?

 **Dry Bones** : Gloomtail's fifth grade lunch.

 **Kyoni** : I've gotta get out of here!

 _(Kyoni tickles Gloomtail's belly, making him spit him out.)_

 **Kyoni** : It's a good thing you don't chew your food... Well, let's wrap this up with one last question!

 **Gloomtail** : Yeah?

 **Kyoni** : Get out of here!

 **Gloomtail** : That wasn't a question.

 **Kyoni** : Who cares?!

 _(Gloomtail is mad again. He eats the entire building.)_

 **Dry Bones** : Back so soon?

 **Kyoni** : Shut up...

 _End Transmission._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these entries. They belong to their respective owners. Mario is owned by Nintendo.


	5. Interview 5

_**HOOKTAIL interviews KOOPS**_

By Denny W. Koopa

* * *

 **Denny** : Hey! I'm Denny,

 **Denny Jr** : And I'm Denny Jr!

 **Denny** : Today I will be interviewing-

 **Deep Voice** : Excuse me!

 **Denny** : Knock first!

 _SMASH!_

 **Voice** : Would you like 1,000 coins?

 **Denny** : Only silver dollars-

 **Voice** : Sand dollars-

 **Denny Jr** : OKAY!

 **Denny** : WAIT! Sand dollars aren't worth anything…

 _(Hooktail, the voice, swallows.)_

 **Cameraman** : You'll have to interview Koops.

 **Hooktail** : Fine…

 _(Koops walks in, then walks out backwards.)_

 **Koops** : Sorry! Forgot to, um, comb the rug!

 **Hooktail** : Not so fast!

 **Koops** : OKAY! JUST DON'T KILL ME!

 **Hooktail** : Fine, fine…

 **Koops** : HEY! I know you! Gimme back my MOM TOO! And maybe my blankie if you wanna…

 **Hooktail** : How much do I get paid for this?

 **Cameraman** : Enough to pay for the damage you caused.

 **Hooktail** : Well, first question: How's life for you?

 **Koops** : Oh, it's horrible… My beak hurts, my shell is dirty, I forgot tissues, the whole world is coming to an end!

 **Hooktail** : Sounds exciting. So, did you like being with Mario?

 **Koops** : No, what you didn't see is, in all the warp pipes, he got stuck.

 **Hooktail** : What did you think of your other friend, Goombella?

 **Koopie Koo** : ARGH!

 **Koops** : Umm, I hated her, she wouldn't stop talking and she made fun of me. (Phew!)

 **Hooktail** : So what's your town, Petalburg, like?

 **Koops** : Do you mean before you destroyed half of it?

 **Hooktail** : SHH!

 **Koops** : Well, it used to have a school and a museum of great Koopas, but now, it is just a relaxing place to hang around. We have a shop and an inn, and the rest is residential.

 **Hooktail** : Well, now we have to answer a series of questions. And hurry (so I can go home) or else! Now what's your favorite food, sport, Koopa Kid, video game, show, and type of music?

 **Koops** : Well, I like Turtley Leaves, I play lacrosse and hide and seek, Morton helps me take naps, Kirby is fun, I watch the Amazing Race, explains why I get heart attacks at 11 PM every Tuesday, and I listen to the blues.

 **Hooktail** : Now what are your least favorite of those subjects?

 **Koops** : I'm not a big fan of hotdogs, soccer games can be long, Roy scares me, Mario stomps and kicks me in his titles, cartoons confuse me, and rap has scary people and bad words.

 **Hooktail** : Questions from the audience! Seat 500!

 **Smithy** : Guess what I got!

 **Mario** : A machine head!

 _(Mario plays air guitar.)_

 **Luigi** : Just what we need, Mario games with rock music…

 _(Mario grabs a KISS mask out from under his chair.)_

 **Koops** : Mario! Go get a dictionary!

 **Mario** : NO! Why do I always get in trouble?

 **Hooktail** : Actual questions? Seat 22.

 **Mario** : What page number?

 **Koops** : Uh... ALL OF 'em!

 **Hooktail** : I'll spit out your Mom if you can help us defeat Mario!

 **Koops** : Sure!

 **Hooktail** : Seat 83!

 **Blooper** : What was you favorite place to visit?

 **Koops** : Rogueport was kind of cool, but vacation-wise, I took a trip and hiked up Shiver Mountain! It was cool.

 **Hooktail** : Well, I'll go to the doctor's and see how to get your mother out, and maybe the interviewers too. I can't go through this again!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these entries. They belong to their respective owners. Mario is owned by Nintendo.


End file.
